


Boosting Morale

by Featherine_Aurora



Series: Taroverse fics [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: 9S finds a book about flowers, a discovery of significance to 2B for reasons that are definitely purely logical and for the sake of her duties for Yorha. Really.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/6O (NieR: Automata)
Series: Taroverse fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Boosting Morale

“Hmm, this looks interesting”.

2B had been deciding which route to take, the sound of birds chirping being the only noise around them in the ancient city. Well, until 9S has just spoken. She turned to face him, seeing that he had picked up something. She recognized the item. “It’s just a book”.

“True, but 21O does like to collect informational books. This appears to be one”. He started going through it, flicking through the pages and attentively studying their content. He most likely wanted to ascertain their content before including the book in the items to hand over to Operator 210.

_That is very considerate of him and in a way that is useful to his operator._

Being considerate was something 9S was good at, though the curiosity that made him want to understand others and pay attention to their quirks and needs also was a problem. He was bad at controlling his curiosity. It was therefore up to 2B to keep him focused. But this book wasn’t anything harmful. Instead, this was a rare moment in which it might be okay to do a non-productive socialisation activity with 9S.

“Mind if I look at it with you?”

“Huh?”. 9S looked up from the book. Then he smiled. “Sure, 2B”.

She stood next to 9S as he went back to the start and started going through it again, holding it so they could both easily read it. First, there was some text. After six pages, that text was accompanied by images. She recognized them instantly. Flowers. There were depictions of each type of flower recorded. There was a wide variety, a few that she recognized, yet many that she did not. She personally didn’t have any interest in such things. But she did know someone who loved them.

_Yes, Operator 6O would love to look at these._

But encouraging such interests in her Operator was not a good idea. The more interest in them was encouraged, the more she might neglect her own duties. She would also be more likely to start discussions unrelated to missions with 2B, thus distracting both both of them. This was not acceptable.

At the same time, Operator 6O has had notable increases in her morale when given photos of flowers and other such items from the surface. That was an acceptable result.

“9S?”

“Yes?”

“I would like to take photos of the images within this book”

9S grinned. “Operator 6O would like them, wouldn’t she?”

That was an assumption that 2B needed to shut down immediately. “That is not the case. It would simply be efficient to be proactive in regards to something this important”.

9S chuckled. This was an unacceptable result. She needed to quickly deal with whatever odd idea that 9S had about her goal.

“I meant that it is important in regards to the time it would save. By acting in advance to attend to something that could waste time and cause distraction, I can ensure that both I and my Operator can fully focus on our duties”.

“Yes, sure. It might even make up for the time we spent photographing Emil’s flower grove”.

2B glared at 9S. Well, in as much as a Yorha android could glare at anything through their HUD. But she knew 9S could tell that she was glaring at him. “That significantly improved the morale of Operator and her efficiency. It was time used productively”.

“Sure, 2B. Whatever you say”.

“And what I say is that I want you to hold that book while my pod takes photos of the images in it”.

9S thankfully complied without any more remarks. She watched her pod do its work, satisfied with the imminent completion of this objective. Yes, this would make Operator 6O very happy… improve her morale. After 2B corrected herself, she still felt herself feeling that satisfaction. No, this was not just that. There was also a much stronger feeling, one she felt often in regards to her Operator. It was an… irresponsible feeling. Her duties were better served through emotional detachment. These feelings could cause problems.

But they were there and the temptation to linger on her memories of her interactions with 6O was often there. In fact, she started to do exactly that, the unusual feeling stirring in her more as she did this, recalling her Operator’s efforts at small talk and gossip and her interest in the world below the Yorha Orbital Bunker. Small talk and gossip were not things that normally interested 2B. But she found herself increasingly unwilling to stop 6O from engaging her in these things.

_They’re... nice._

This was something odd to admit, even to herself. So was the fact that the memories of those talks and of the joy that Operator 6O clearly felt whenever 2B shared information about the surface made 2B herself feel happy. Yes, to her, the happiness of Operator 6O seemed like an important objective, one that she wanted to always achieve.

_6O matters to me very much._

“Hey, 2B!”

She snapped to attention. “What is it?”

“I’m done. In fact, I’ve been done for four minutes”. There was an undertone of concern in his voice as 9S added “Are you okay? I tried to talk to you and you weren’t responding”.

“Sorry”. 2B tried to come up with a satisfactory excuse. “I was just processing some files. They weren’t essential to process at this time and I shouldn’t have started such a task now”.

“That’s fine. I’m just glad that you’re okay”. It seemed like it had worked. 9S seemed back to normal. Though, after a pause, he did add “Well, I’m sure that 6O will like the photos”.

She felt she should reprimand him, but this was not a good moment for that. Plus, as much as she would never admit it, she did appreciate the feeling behind his comment. Instead, she gave a quiet response of “Thank you, Nines”.

“Huh?”

“We should get back to work”. She immediately ran ahead, not giving 9S a chance to respond. At the same time, 2B tried to focus her mind away from what had happened and her feelings. It would better to concentrate on the work ahead. Still, a small smile remained on her lips.


End file.
